The Legend's Girls
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: This new story's summary is inside that plays along with this story. Image is own found in Devianart. Image made by GoddessMechanic2.
1. Tia Harribel

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that is here, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Alright here is my version of The Saiyan's Gods Girls, but this time here we have Broly being the protagonist of this action. Also I would like to make things clear in these oneshot series. Same rules as well. If you don't know, look at if you will please.

Primarily girls I'll have Broly do the do with will be female villains. They could be from anywhere you viewers could think of.

Now for the _definition_ I think of female villains are cold hearted villains. Also some good women but had evil intentions for their gains and what not. While I'll also accept women who are sweet.

Also when Broly does the do he'll be in his normal state or maybe his Super Saiyan 1 state.

Not to mention he's in the same as age as Goku so I'll will tweak the canon of Dragon Ball Z. Meaning it's a what if situation of official canon. So this is the rundown of my version of Dragon Ball Z.

In this particular fanfic there will be no android and Cell arc whatsoever. And Vegeta won't do the do with Bulma. I didn't like this canon pairing of the couple.

So to start this particular fic is Tia Harribel from the Bleach universe. Her outfit is the fight with Toshiro.

 **Technique Name**

 _Emphasis_

Flash Back

' _Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

Peragus had overheard Bardock in the bar on Planet Vegeta. Fearing for his son's safety of King Vegeta and the Tyrant Frieza he secretly hides Broly with Goku's pod.

Growing up together they are brothers in everything but blood. Broly and Goku will lose their tails with the moon appearing and their friends cutting them off.

Goku had his Kame house gi. Broly had his own gi as well. Although he doesn't have a undershirt.

Soon Raditz comes to earth and loses to Goku and Broly.

During the fight Goku sacrifices himself for his true brother for Broly to take Raditz out. Although Goku will come back with the teaching of King Kai.

Eventually the Prince and his lackey soon come to Earth. Winning after the battle Goku lets Vegeta go.

The gang then heads to Namek in hopes to revive their friends. Soon, they meet Vegeta again.

Then Broly then learns that the Saiyan's former boss, Frieza, soon appears.

Broly tried to hide his ki as far low as he can. With the losses of his two main henchmen, Frieza then summons the Ginyu Force.

Broly meets Recoome, Burter, and Jeice. But then he senses his brother's ki and lets him come to fight the three grunts.

Krillin and Gohan had came to their location with the dragon balls in tow. Vegeta watched from afar and knew he had to leave. With his current power he couldn't he inflict a scratch on Frieza.

Having enough of it Frieza then comes up to Goku and Broly.

"You should be honored. I'll take my first form right from the start."

With it, Frieza gripped his arms to the side and screamed. His purple aura started to glow. Then smoked surround him. With the smoke cleared he his new form was just a little taller.

A pink ki wave pierced Piccolo who had been revived by the dragon balls.

He raised his right hand and used his telekinesis on Krillin.

"Krillin!" they screamed.

"Goku, Broly ahhh!" screamed Krillin before exploded. With it, Frieza killed him.

Seeing him die Goku and Broly were outraged. Their ki just increased immensely. The planet started to shake from the pressure of them both. Lighting appeared in the skies. The earth around started to break and float.

With a final scream both Goku and Broly were also surrounded by smoke. When the smoked cleared Goku and Broly had changed.

Goku's hair was now golden yellow. Broly's however was neon green.

Goku had told Gohan to leave with Piccolo to head back to earth. Gohan wanted to protest but he couldn't speak his reasoning. Without turning back, Gohan and Piccolo left.

He also didn't forget to pick up Bulma along the way.

Broly turned to his brother. "It's time isn't brother?" he question. Goku nodded.

"It's time to end this."

Frieza was in fear of the Saiyans now. He already feared the legend. Now he's facing two of them is something else in his mind. He gave a smirk.

"I'll just end this right now!" he yelled. His aura changed to death red with a hint of black.

In his right hand he had a large ki wave ready against the two Saiyans. Both of them smirked. Each of them readying their own special ki attacks. Goku's the **Kamehameha** and Broly's **Eraser Gun**.

"Die monkeys!" screamed Frieza throwing the destructive ki wave.

"You'll die here Frieza." said Goku and Broly in unison. They reached threw their attacks at the tyrant.

The two attacks merged. It was neon green **Kamehameha** the tyrant. The ki waves swallowed the death ball and kept on going to the villain.

Frieza attempted to stop it with his hands and was pushed back. He attempted to use another ki wave to cancel it and hoped it didn't do much damage to his body. The two Saiyans screamed once more and the attack swallowed up the war lord killing him.

They both looked for some transportation. Both of them found Frieza's ship. They were both at the controls.

"Brother, do something."

"I can't, the controls aren't working." With a final yell from them, the planet exploded.

One Year on Earth

Piccolo has reawakened. With it the dragon balls and Kami are back. The whole gang is at Capsule Corp. readying to bring back Goku and Broly.

"Shenron we summon you to grant our wishes." said Bulma.

The seven orbs started to glow and the magical dragon has reappeared. Shenron looked down on them. "What are your wishes so I may leave."

"We wish to bring back Krillin to life again." said Gohan. Shenron's eyes glowed.

"It is done."

"Next we wish back Tien and Chiaotzu." said Bulma.

"Done, what is your final wish?" questioned the dragon.

"We want Goku and Broly back to us." said the young Saiyan. Shenron's eyes glowed once more.

"It appears that Goku and Broly are still alive."

The group looked confused. "We wish them here then." said Bulma. His eyes glowed. "Goku is almost ready although the one named Broly isn't ready at this time." responded the magical dragon. "Why." said Chi-Chi.

"It appears that the one named Broly isn't with his brother and Goku just says to give him one day at least to perfect his training." responded the dragon.

With it said, the whole group had nothing else to wish for and the balls disappeared again.

Next Day

Goku had arrived from a an old Saiyan pod that was on Frieza's ship. The group had asked where was Broly. He responded saying that Broly was still training across the galaxy. Goku had wanted to come back to check on his friends and family.

Broly had told him that he was going to be gone for a while. Apparently the elder of the planet they landed on taught them a technique that can leap through dimensions.

Goku and Broly learned the technique easily. Even faster than any other native who learned it.

Years Later

Goku has grown stronger as time passed. He ascended onwards than even he can think of. He calls it Super Saiyan Two. Even Gohan managed to become a Super Saiyan.

Goku has been teaching Gohan to ascend. He can even remember their sparring sessions that he has the potential to do it. Goku had taken full advantage of it. Albeit, Chi-Chi was worried about the sessions but eventually got used it.

Across the galaxy Vegeta has been training as well. Although he still was considerably evil and challenged Goku to a fight on uninhabitable planet that would handle them.

Goku had easily defeated the prince. Vegeta to became a Super Saiyan. Although he was still a Super Saiyan.

He demanded that Goku went all out and soon regretted it. Like before, they both settled it in one final ki wave attack.

Uninhabitable Planet

Vegeta was panting in unbelievable rate. He barely had any ki within himself. He was wearing hi Saiyan armor. During the battle however he barely had left side of the armor intact. Not to mention there was noticeable cracks on the armor.

Vegeta was barely maintaining the Super Saiyan state he has. Whereas Goku barely looks winded at all. All he has is minor scrapes on him and his gi.

"You ready yet, Kakarot?" questioned the prince readying his infamous **Galick Gun**.

"I'm always ready, Vegeta." responded Goku with his own **Kamehameha.** Soon they both fired their own attacks and Goku was easily winning the struggle.

"I will not lose to you Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. His **Galick Gun** size started to increase **.** Goku gave a smirk. "I won't either!" Goku yelled back. His attack also increased.

Giving one final yell Goku's attack swallowed up Vegeta's attack, then himself.

Goku gave a sigh and got out of his Super Saiyan state. He looked at what remained of the terrain. It was a beautiful planet that had nature surrounding most of the planet. With the battle over, there were numerous craters all along the planet. Some of which can be city sized. Other's can be small countries.

Goku gave a small smile and feeling a familiar ki presnese.

"It's been a while, Broly." said Goku. He slowly turned around and saw his brother with the Kame house gi still on him. "It has been, brother." responded the Saiyan.

"I watched the whole fight with you and the fool." Broly said. Goku gave a Saiyan smirk.

"You and me should spar again for old times." said Goku. "If you say so. Anyways let's go a nearby planet for a drink." said the older brother. With it said, Broly took Goku to a nearby by planet that had one of the best alcoholic beverages in this part of the galaxy.

Both of them found a table in the back of the bar. In the bar had the weirdest creatures in the galaxy. Some of them small. While others can be big.

Broly speaking in another language asked for some beer.

"So, where have you been all this time Broly?" questioned Goku. "I've been around the universes." Broly responded casually. Goku gave a blank stare.

"Doing what?" asked Goku while taking a drink of it.

"Doing the do with a lot of women." said Broly. Goku spited the beverage to the side and went wide eyed. "You did what." Goku nearly yelled. "I've been having sex with women." said Broly like nothing casual.

Goku gave a sigh. "Dare I ask." said Goku.

Broly looked to the side. He didn't even look back at him for a minute. "Goku, what I want is to rebuild our race. Not to mention I want to help out lonely women that want love." responded Broly.

Goku gained a harden look on his face. "Do you at least ask for their consent?" asked Goku.

Broly also gained a harden look as well. "Of course I do. Other wise I'm just proving that we Saiyans are nothing but apes." said Broly. Goku gave a sigh.

"Who is the first woman then?" asked Goku. "Her name is Tia Harribel." replied Broly.

Flash Back

Broly was now walking through an empty city. He had reached this universe by using the technique he learned from the elder. He wasn't sure what to call this universe.

He tried to look for people around but it was like if it was a ghost town here. There was nobody.

He managed to find a hotel that had a name on it. It said The Karakura Hotel. He then heard a huge explosion that was not to far from here. He gained a faint neon green aura and raced to the sudden spike of ki, from what he can tell.

After a good amount of time he stopped. He then saw a beautiful woman a good distance away.

She looked in her mid-twenties, rather dark skin, exoitc if possible. The woman had bright blond hair in braids. Her body was rather, mature. Her body was exotic to the eye. Large breasts and nice supple legs and thighs.

Her outfit can be considered revealing. A large white jacket that the collar can possibly cover her face. The jacket even covered her arms. For some odd reason is that the end of the jacket had gloves that some reason reminded Broly of a cat.

The jacket was revealed to show that some of her skin was covered by the looks of it white skin.

On her right breast however showed a rather unique three on it. Her mouth wasn't that of a human. Rather it was mask in halloween. There was even a hole in her abdomen.

This woman had a weird looking sword against a young man away from her. He also seemed to be in his twenties.

He had snow white hair, ice blue eyes. He was rather short, had a white haori.

Within in it was a black kimono. The white haori had a insignia on it as well. He had a long katana blade with a faint ice blue aura. An odd reason about this young man he had ice draconic wings on his back.

Back to the woman however looked as though she needed help against the young man. He appeared next to her with a burst a speed. They both looked in shock.

It was faster than the Shinigami's **Shunpo** and the Arrancar's **Sonido**. "Do you need some help?" he questioned. The woman turned her sword at the Saiyan in question.

"Are you a Shinigami?"

"No, I'm not and I'm not a human if you think so." responded Broly.

She nodded. "It would be appreciated against the Shinigami captain over there." she pointed to the young man. Broly then looked to said man. He tried to sense the ki of him. Yet there was something different about him.

He wasn't clearly sure what was different other than what would seem like ki.

Broly gave a Saiyan smirk. He turned to the woman in question. "May I have at least have the name of the woman that I'll help?" he questioned.

She looked apoplectic. Well, as apoplectic as she can be with her normal stoic expression that she is known for.

"Tia Harribel."

"The names Broly."

Broly turned to the young captain once more. He was then pointed to the sword against the Saiyan. "I would advise you to step aside. This battle was between me and the Espada here." he said.

' _Espada, I will need to ask her about that.'_ Broly thought to himself.

"You see I would, but I'm helping a beautiful woman right now so I'm going to say no for now." he responded and disappeared again. The Shinigami looked around to find him. He gasped in pain when receiving a right hard punch to his stomach.

Broly then gave a hard left elbow to his face and was sent flying. Broly then appeared above him and hammered him down to a crater on the surface.

Tia looked on in shock. He just easily defeated the Shinigami like it was nothing.

Broly merely raised his right hand and a faint green orb appeared. Broly threw his arm with the orb to it reaches the captain. The orb was too fast for the captain,then imploded at the captain.

Broly merely crossed his arms in waiting of the captain. He appeared in front of him. He looked out of breath. "Now, what's your name?" questioned the Saiyan.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." he responded with raising his sword at him.

Toshiro then **Shunpo** to Broly and swiped down on him and Broly merely raised right forearm and the sword bounced off. Toshiro looked in shock.

Broly grabbed his face and threw him and was dragging him through the air to the ground. He continued to drag him across the floor then threw him into a collection of buildings. Broly brought his arms to his sides.

Green orbs appeared in the palms of his hands. He then started to throw a volley of **Eraser Shot**.

There were then loud explosions and the buildings around Toshiro started to get blown up.

Throwing the last of his **Eraser Shots** he was not surprised to see Toshiro on the ground barely on his knees with his sword for support. Even the ice wings on his back disappeared from him.

"Looks like the Shinigami needs help Hiyori." said a voice from behind the downed captain. They both looked to the person who spoke.

She has long black hair and turquoise eyes. The person who spoke was a woman wearing similar to a sailor uniform. Her color was a teal blue collar, a pink handkerchief and has a white skirt to finish her outfit.

"Well he better accept our help Lisa!" yelled a short girl near the first woman who spoke.

This woman seemed rather rash than her counterpart. She had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Her outfit was a red jogging suit that revealed a white shirt she was wearing. Both of them had swords point at the Saiyan.

"We might need to use our hollowification Hiyori." spoked Lisa. Hiyori gave an angered sigh. "As much as I hate it I guess we should." responded Hiyori.

Both of them put a hand in front of their faces and a white appeared. They soon put their hands to the side and revealed their new faces. Broly merely raised a eyebrow in curiosity.

Sensing their new power he was impressed. What ever they did increase their power. Although he wondered about their speed. "Alright then I guess I should step it up as well. I should warn you, when I start, it's hard to stop my rampage." he said.

Broly smirked and then started to yell. A neon green aura started appear around him.

The ground started to break and float around him. As soon it was floating, it started to break. His opponents raised their swords against them in preparation. Toshiro growled in seeing he needed help.

"I can deal with it myself!" he yelled and the draconic wings appeared. A dragon appeared on his left hand and held the katana.

He swiped upward and ice dragons were racing towards Broly.

Tia then **Sonido** in front of the Saiyan and used her sword to block the dragons. Tia looked different than before. Her clothes were revealing than before. One the upside however, she did have a human face.

Broly put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I ask what's with the outfit?" he asked.

Like the other women, her power inside her increased. She turned to him. "It's my Resurcession" she responded.

"If you say so. Now I will end it now." Broly said. He vanished and the three Shinigami were looking all over for him. Then there was a lard gasp. It was from Lisa. She was the one who got hit by a hard uppercut that knocked her out and the hollowfication disappeared.

Hiyori and Toshiro growled and struck at him. Broly merely raised his forearms and blocked the strikes with enhancing his body with ki again.

He then grabbed their faces and made them bonked heads. He threw them upward and appeared above them and double kicked downward.

He raised his arms and fired **Eraser Shots** that reached their chests and made them split.

Toshiro went to Broly's right and Hiyori went left. Then he felt a faint ki coming behind Tia. He vanished using the instant transmission technique.

The person who almost stuck Tia was Aizen Sousuke. He was the so called ruler in Las Noches.

Aizen swiped his katana downward behind Tia's back. Broly then appeared and stopped the katana mid swing with his right hand. Aizen narrowed his eyes in the speed of this man.

Tia looked in shock in the attempt of killing her. "Aizen….sama" she whispered in shock.

Aizen tried to move but couldn't do so. Broly had a firm grip on the weapon. "I see that you have something against this woman here." he said.

Broly pulled him and gave a hard left uppercut to his gut. Aizen then coughed out spit.

"Take it out on me then."

Broly then let go and grabbed his face similar against the other Shinigami. He then threw him downward to the ground. Aizen couldn't stop himself.

Broly then appeared again and he gave a hard left kick to his stomach that instantly sent him to a three story building. Even the building collapsed on top of him.

Tia floated downward in shock. The person she worked for was going to kill her.

Broly appeared behind her and put a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "You okay?" he questioned. Her face hardended in anger.

"I will be when he's dead."

Broly smiled. "Don't worry your pretty face about it. I got it covered." he responded. As soon as he said that a purple aura appeared on top of the destroyed building. "I'll be sure he'll pay for it." he said then vanished.

' _Who are you really, Broly?'_ she questioned.

Aizen then appeared from the aura. "You appear quite strong?" he questioned. "I get that a lot." Broly responded. Aizen then swiped his sword and a purple wave was sent his way.

Broly merely raised his right hand and caught the attack and redirected to the side.

"It would seem I would need to use all my power on you?" Aizen questioned. There was an explosion that covered Aizen.

Broly merely cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the new challenge.

The dust then disappeared. Out came Aizen like a moth. The only human characteristic was face and hair. Broly sensed his power and it increased immensely. Although if he had to make an assumption he was Frieza's normal state.

Aizen lifted his left finger and a black orb appeared.

" **Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi** " Aizen whispered. Then the black orb expanded into a box and surrounded Broly. Then the box fully formed and blackened swords appeared around it then pierced inside.

Aizen merely walked away thinking it was done. Then he felt a piercing blow in his stomach.

He looked and saw a hand was holding the thing that was holding up his transformations, hogyoku. Aizen slowly turned his face and saw Broly with Neon blue hair now.

"How?" he questioned before instantly dying.

"Because I'm a Saiyan." he responded the dead man's question. "I know you're there." he said to, what appears from his ki sensing, three people.

He slowly turned around to see three people, a woman and two men.

The woman, immediately looking breath taking, has dark skin a different shade to Tia's own. She was wearing a black leotard that emphasised her breasts and showed off her figure and legs. She also was wearing grey armor on her legs and hands.

The next person was an older male. He has good fair skin and dressed in a outfit similar to the Shinigami captain he face earlier. This person did had some facial hair however.

The last person seemed a little shady from his own perspective. He seemed a tall young man, light blond hair and grey eyes. This person has a bucket hat and was wearing a coat with inner clothes similar to the Shinigami's. He had a different blade point at him.

"Who are you?" questioned the shady man. Broly merely threw the small purple orb to him.

"I'm the guy who saved this town." he said and walked away. The woman then **Shunpoed** away and attempted to give Broly a right punch across his face. Broly caught her fist and brought her in.

"You have power, but lack the technique to use the full potential." he said and threw her away back to the other guys.

The man in the hat sheathed his sword and raised his hands in a calming motion with the orb.

"Now, now I fear we should introduce ourselves. My name is Urahara Kisuke. What's yours young man?" Kisuke questioned.

Broly crossed his arms. "My name is Broly." he responded.

"My name is Shihouin Yoruichi." said the woman.

"Kurosaki Isshin." said the other male.

"I would like to say my thanks for helping getting rid of Aizen." said Urahara. "Sure no problem." Broly responded as he dropped his Super Saiyan state as he flew back to Tia.

' _Hmm...he seems rather hot in the glow and so cute normally. I'll have a talk with him later.'_ thought a particular cat woman.

Broly then floated back down to Tia. "So, do you have a place to stay?" he questioned to the Espada. "I do but can I make a stop somewhere near?" she questioned.

"Sure."

They then flew to northern part of the town. And there was three woman in white on the ground dead. One of them was dark hair and long brown hair.

The next one had short blue hair and facial markings on her eyelids.

The last one had long olive green hair and also facial markings different to the other woman.

She turned to him. "I just want to pay respects to my Fraccion." Tia said. Broly then raised his right hand rubbing his chin in thought.

"Tia I think I can bring them back." Broly said. Tia lost her composure and was in front of him.

"CAN YOU REALLY!" she yelled. "I think so. Now can you hold on to me I need to back home" he said. Tia raised her eyebrow in confusion. Did he say home. Broly raised his right index finger to forehead and was back on his earth.

He was then walking to a familiar domed shaped building. Tia looked around and was amazed on the technology in this area. Broly turned to her. "Wait outside." he said then left. She did so.

A good ten minutes had passed and Broly was coming out of of the screen door holding seven orbs with stars on them. "Can these bring them back?" she questioned.

"I think so. I need for us to go back to your dimension." he said then took them both back to her dimension. When they appeared it was back in the town. They walked back to her Fraccion bodies.

"So what can you do?"

"Can you give me a more secure location than here?"

She nodded and waved her right hand to the side. A black crescent portal was open. They both entered and were in a open area of nothing but sand and what seemed to be leaning poles.

Broly dropped the orbs. "I call you forth Shenron!" he yelled. The orbs glowed and a light seemed to cover the area.

With the light gone it revealed a long green dragon. He had glowing red eyes.

The dragon looked down at the Saiyan. "It has been a while Broly." said the dragon.

"It has Shenron, can I ask you a favor?" asked the Saiyan. "What is it." responded the dragon.

Broly then looked at Tia. Then Tia then knew what he wanted. She opened the portal again then disappeared. She soon came back a minute carrying the Fraccion that she had.

Shenron looked downward. "I see what you mean. You want me to bring them back?" he asked.

Broly nodded. "Very well I'll see if my power can affect them being back to life." Shenron said. Shenron's eyes look glazed. Tia hoped that if there was higher end being that they will listen to the dragon's request.

"It can be done."

With that said the magical dragon's eyes glowed then the light then shot to the women's bodies.

There was a slight twitch from dark skinned woman. Soon all three were slowly getting up.

Tia for what seemed the first time started to cry in happiness. Her family was back. She quickly **Sonido** to them and brought them in for a long hug.

The Fraccion then realised what happened earlier. Suddenly they were brought back to life.

"My Fraccion I'm so glad to see you." Tia said to them.

"We're glad to be back." they said in unison.

Tia got of the hug and gestured to the young Saiyan. "This is Broly and he and his dragon brought you three back to life." Tia said and gestured to the dragon as well.

The three of them looked at him and blushed in seeing the young man before him. They gave Broly a bow in appreciation.

"Thank you for bringing in my sisters back. My name is Mila-Rose" said the woman with the dark brown hair.

"I'm Sung-Sun." said the woman with the long hair.

"Thanks." came the short reply from the short haired woman.

"Don't mind her. Her name is Apacci and she's the short tempered amongst us." said Sung-sun with a sleeved hand. Apacci had a large tick mark on her head hearing her rivals comment.

"You want to go Sung-Sun." said Apacci with raising a fist in agitation. "You wouldn't even be a challenge Apacci." came her reply. Tia then pulled them aside to scold the two of their bickering.

Broly soon sweatdropped seeing the conversation of them. Mila-Rose sneaked her way behind the Saiyan and wrapped her arms around his neck. She even pushed her bountiful cleavage into his back. She leaned and whispered into his ear.

"Now why don't say thanks to my savior."

With that said she turned Broly around and grabbed him into an intense kiss. Broly seemed shocked at first then leaned in and meet with the same intensity as her.

Mila-Rose then licked his lips in permission to probe his mouth. He granted and soon there was loud kissing involving tongue. There was some grouping as well. It started when Broly grabbed her left breast. With the kiss Broly was being dragged by an angered Tia to a familiar portal.

Mila yelled to him for coming back soon for a more pleasurable visit. She turned around was looked on by her fellow Fraccion members. She was soon being chased by the other Fraccion members.

Both of them were back in town. Tia looked up to him with a human face again.

"Can you take me to your world. I wish to learn of your experiences and see if that world would be better than here." she asked of him. Broly gave a calming smile and transported back to his dimension.

"Do you have what humans call a credit card?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Good I want to do some shopping."

With that said they went all around the city. They went to many women's clothing stores. Including some women shoe stores as well. She had gotten heels, pumps and low heeled sandals.

Next they went to a makeup store to. She gotten lipstick, nail polish and etc.

Eventually Broly was holding all the bags that she had wanted.

The final store was a lingerie store. She specifically told him to wait outside. "Why do I have here?" he questioned. She gave a cute smile and wink. "It's a surprise." she responded then left.

Broly waited for a good hour before she came back holding four huge bags, two in each hand.

They soon got a quick bite to eat just for Broly. Tia then finally had the idea she had been holding in since her Fraccion was brought back.

"Do you know a good five-star hotel?" she questioned. He nodded and Found the hotel in the north side of the city. Soon, they were in the penthouse.

Getting into the room Broly had put the bags to the side and was laying down on the bed.

Broly gave a tired sigh and took a quick nap. Seeing Broly asleep, Tia took a bag that had some lingerie in it and went to the bathroom.

She took off her closes and put on a black push up bra and a black thong. She soon walked back into the room then got on top of Broly. Tia took off her clothes and blushed in surprise seeing his member.

He was eight inches with a girth of three. Broly was soft still. Tia leaned and started.

LEMON WARNING

Broly gave a groan feeling something soft on his dick. He slowly woke up and saw that Tia wrapped her small hands around his manhood. Tia looked up and saw Broly awake.

"Hello Broly, I hope you enjoy my thanks of bringing my Fraccion back to me."

With that said she took the member into her mouth. Tia moaned feeling the member inside her mouth. Broly moaned out in pleasure. His dick started to expand in pleasure. It was now ten inches in her mouth.

Tia's mouth had to expand for taking Broly's manhood. Slowly but surely she took his member back into her. Tia soon started to give him oral. Tia could take about seven inches.

Broly gripped her head with both hands as he began to literally fuck her face. Soon Tia began enjoying the feeling of being dominated.

"Gonna cum Tia." he warned her. Tia was now prepared then shocked at the amount of his spunk he made. Some of which was too much for her as it dripped out of her mouth then fell onto her chest. Broly soon let go of her head and groaned in relief.

Tia ate the spunk and used her left index finger to get rid of excess spunk off her chest.

Broly then fully turned her over for that she was laying on the bed. Broly gave a smile.

"My turn to return the favor."

Like that Broly took off her bra. He saw the huge breasts and instantly drooled. Her breasts were just his favorite size. He attached his mouth on her right nipple then slowly played with it.

Tia instantly moaned from the pleasure. Broly teased her other nipple with his index and thumb. He then switched off to be sure it has the same amount of pleasure.

He then also gained a idea on her body for new pleasure. He then gripped her left leg and slowly gave kisses from her thigh to her ankle. His brother gave him a influence on feet worship.

"May I?" he questioned. She nodded and he soon got to work. He gave kisses to the top of the foot then slowly gave kisses to the heel as well. Soon he gave kisses to the bottom of her toes. Broly then give licks across the heel to the tips of her toes.

Tia shivered in excitement and the teasing by Broly. Soon one by one and took each toe in his mouth for more licks. Taking out out the pinky toe he did the same process with her right.

' _I can get used to this'_ thought the shark empress feeling the worship by the Saiyan. In actually she was suppose to worship him. Although it turned into him worshipping her. It sooned turned her on and making her think he that he will always be his.

Slowly Broly lost his grip on her thigh and gave small kisses up to her womanhood.

Her thong had a small stain showing she was excited. He slowly took it off and his dick sprung up from him smelling her pre-essence.

Broly then gave a small lick and Tia almost came from the feet teasing. Soon Broly probed her by sticking his left index finger and rammed it inside her. While also giving licks inside her.

Tia also griped his long hair and stuck his face to her pussy.

Broly then mostly focused on stick his tongue inside her. Tia gave a yell and soon came on his face. Tia gave a long sigh on feeling released by Broly. Tia pulled a reverse on Broly so that she was on top.

"Tia can I ask you a question?" Broly question.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. "Do you go by another name?" he questioned. She nodded, "Sure I do. Hollows who meet me call me The Shark Empress from my zanpakuto."

Broly smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Then you're my empress now." he said. Then Broly without warning stuck himself inside her. Tia moaned and arched her body in pleasure. He was bigger than what she expected.

Broly didn't move at all for her to get used to his huge manhood. Then Tia grinded into him signaling that she was ready. Broly soon pounded into her like a jackhammer. The amount of force he put into it almost come from the pleasure.

During the pounding he gripped her breasts. He gripped every part of the breast from top to bottom. He even began to suck her nipple again. Ironically he thought he tasted chocolate.

Tia gripped his head into her wonderful cleavage. "Broly can you take my Fraccion and myself from our world?" she questioned.

Tia loosened her grip slightly for he can his reply. He looked up to her green eyes.

"Of course. I'm gonna need my empress by my side."

Tia gained a gentle smile on her face. "Thank you Broly. Now then, where we" she said and began to hold him into her cleavage once more. What seemed forever, she managed to cum. Although during her release he didn't do so like her. Which then lead through many more rounds.

LEMON OVER & Flash Back

Goku whistled in hearing his brother's experience with the shark empress. Goku gained a thoughtful expression then pounded a fist in realizing something.

"That's why there was sudden construction to the west side of the city."

Broly nodded. "Yes, I was rather thankful for Bulma's help with my empress." he said. Goku gained a confused look. "So can I ask who was the next girl Broly?" he questioned.

"Her name was Mileena the princess of Outworld."

Author's Note: I hope that this was worth the wait. As said in my Goku collection of oneshots I have rules of which women who I'll do. Please review women who you readers want Broly do the do with. If it's too embarrassing what fantasy with Broly and your choice then pm me.

With that said I bid viewers a good day.


	2. AN POLL

Hey everybody at their. This not an update but an author's notice. I want you to take a chance and read my remake/new Devil Saiyan story. I want you all to read Devils Fused Defender and answer my poll after reading my story.

The options are on my profile and all I ask if you to read and give me your response. That's all I have to say good bye for now.


End file.
